1. Field
Example embodiments of the invention relate to quantum dots, methods of manufacturing quantum dots and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot may include a core, a shell surrounding the core, and a ligand chemically bonded to a surface of the shell. The quantum dot may be generally obtained by repeatedly washing a nanoparticle including the core, the shell and the ligand. If weak chemical bonding is generated between the shell and the ligand, however, the ligand may be detached from the nanoparticle while performing the washing process. Therefore, the quantum dot may have poor quantum efficiency, and also an organic light emitting display (OLED) device including an emitting layer formed using (utilizing) the quantum dot may have low luminance and poor current efficiency. Particularly, when the quantum dot is small in size, the quantum deficiency of the quantum dot may decrease in proportion to the decrease in size.
Meanwhile, since a blue quantum dot may have quantum efficiency lower than that of a green quantum dot or a red quantum dot, an OLED device may be required to have relatively high quantum efficiency when the OLED device includes the blue quantum dot.